Many electronic devices accommodate exchange of electrical power both with a line power source (supplied by an electrical utility) and with a supporting battery. Such devices include telephones such as cell phones and so-called smartphones, computer systems, recording devices and others known to persons of skill in the applicable arts. In the discussion which follows, the term electronic device is used as a generic identifier, while other more system specific identifiers are used in a non-limiting way for purposes of clarity only. For the manufacturers of such devices, it is important that the interaction of a device with a battery meet the original specifications in the design of the device. This is significant for purposes of safety (as an improper battery presents known hazards) as well as product performance and customer satisfaction.
Many battery manufacturers produce batteries which meet the physical interface requirement to be fitted to various electronic devices manufactured by others, as there is a significant aftermarket for such batteries. That is, such a device may be sold by a device manufacturer with a battery which meets design specifications and which may ultimately lose usefulness. In such an event, the user of the electronic device will seek a replacement battery, either from the device manufacturer or from an aftermarket battery supplier. In making such a choice, there is a risk that the replacement battery will not meet specifications or will present hazards if used.
Provision has been made heretofore for controlling device and battery interaction by having a “handshake” or recognition function which enables an electronic device to recognize an acceptable battery and enable exchange of electrical power with such a battery while blocking such an exchange with an unrecognized battery. The exchange of electrical power may be discharging the battery to power the device or charging the battery or both. It is common for electrical devices of the types here discussed to have provisions for battery discharge and charge control, as will be known to persons of skill in the applicable arts.